


Winter And Frost

by MischievousHiddleston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, F/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousHiddleston/pseuds/MischievousHiddleston
Summary: Bucky and Loki are interested in a shy woman in a bar....
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Winter And Frost

"Ehehe." Loki and Bucky entered the bar behind the others It seemed Bucky had said something funny. He gave Bucky a friendly pat on the back. The Avengers were going to celebrate defeating Thanos today and that all the humans had returned. The two separated from the group and went to the bar to get drinks. Y/N turned around and bumped into Loki and Bucky. The two held her by her arms to keep her from falling.  
"I...um...sorry." Y/N kicked as she saw in when she bumped.  
"Well, no harm done." Bucky explained and smiled. Loki smiled at her as well.  
"We were just going to get drinks, can we buy you a drink?" Loki asked. Y/N shyly pressed herself against the bar as Bucky and Loki leaned next to her at the bar.  
"I...um...should go." Y/N said shyly, pushing past the two of them with her gaze on the floor. She walked to the dance floor, Loki and Bucky following her with their gazes.  
"She's cute." Bucky said and Loki silently agreed.  
"Then I guess the question is who saw her first." Bucky looked at Loki with a smile.  
"Well I think we both saw her at the same time and she didn't seem to have a favourite." Loki understood what Bucky meant.  
"Would that be all right with you?" They both looked at each other mischievously and walked to the side of the dance floor where Y/N was standing with a drink. "You disappeared so quickly we couldn't introduce ourselves. I'm Loki and this is..."  
"Bucky....I...I know I know you." Y/N brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"And you are?" Buck leaned next to Y/N, Loki did the same on the other side.  
"I'm Y/N." She looked at the floor, but Loki lifted her chin so she was looking at both of them.  
"Nice name, it suits you." Loki stated and they both gently stroked her upper arms.  
"Would you like to dance with us, Y/N?" Bucky asked. Y/N nodded and couldn't say another word. Bucky and Loki took her hands in theirs and joined Y/N on the dance floor. Loki stood in front of her and Bucky stood behind her. Y/N was caught between both men as they started to move. Loki and Bucky caressed her body with their hands and Y/N felt the two hard cocks against her body. Both men bent and started kissing both sides of her neck. Y/N opened her eyes and realised where she was. She blushed and suddenly felt shy again.  
"I...um...I need to go to the bathroom." Y/N, before anyone could say anything, walked to the bathroom and leaned against the sink. The door opened and the two men stepped into the bathroom. Y/N looked at Loki and Bucky in confusion as they locked the door.  
"Did we go too far?" Bucky asked worriedly. Y/N shook her head to reassure the two men.  
"N-No...I wanted it...I wanted both of you." Y/N explained. "I just wasn't prepared for it. I don't know what to do." Loki and Bucky looked at each other before they both walked towards Y/N. Loki kissed her as Bucky began kissing her neck. Both men's hands pulled up her dress and touched her bare skin. Loki broke away from the kiss and began kissing her neck. Bucky began kissing her lips and lifted her up onto the surface next to the sink. Y/N held onto the shoulders of both of them. Loki opened his pants and pulled out his cock. Bucky, meanwhile, ripped off her panties and put them in his jacket pocket. He put two of his fingers in her wet pussy and started pumping her in Y/N. After a few moments he pulled his fingers out of her and licked them off. When Bucky kissed her again, she could taste herself on his lips. Loki positioned himself at the entrance of her pussy and thrust into her tight pussy in one hard thrust. Bucky pulled down her dress and took her nipple into his mouth and sucked on it. Loki thrust hard and fast into Y/N's pussy. "Oh god...Loki! " Bucky rubbed her clit hard and Y/N tightened around Loki's cock. Loki thrust his cock against the G-spot in Y/N's pussy. Y/N stiffened as she came over Loki's cock. Bucky opened his pants and pulled his rock-hard cock out of his pants. Loki pulled his cock out of Y/N's pussy. Her pussy remained empty for only a few seconds as Bucky thrust his cock into her pussy. "Oh...God...Bucky!" Loki took her nipple in his mouth and rolled the other nipple between his fingers. Bucky thrust hard into her pussy, making her breasts bounce. When he pushed against the G-spot in her pussy with his cock, she contracted around him. Bucky thrust repeatedly against the same spot and Loki rubbed her clit as Y/N orgasmed for the second time that night and came all over Bucky's cock. Bucky pulled his cock out of Y/N's pussy and they both lifted her up.  
"Let's get the three of us out of here to a more comfortable room." When Y/N opened her eyes, they were in a room with a bed with green sheets. Loki made the clothes of the three of them disappear as Y/N was gently laid on the bed. Loki climbed over Y/N and thrust his hard cock into Y/N's wet pussy. Beside the bed, she heard a bottle cap open. Y/N looked beside her as Loki thrust into her pussy. Bucky smeared lube over his cock. Loki sat down on his knees and lifted Y/N up. He pulled her ass cheeks apart. The bed behind her moved before she felt the tip of Bucky's cock against her asshole. Loki paused as Bucky filled her ass with his cock. They both held one side of her waist and began thrusting into her pussy and ass with their cocks. "Mhmm...God...Loki...Bucky..." Loki and Bucky pulled their cocks almost completely out of her except for the tip before thrusting back into Y/N's holes in one hard thrust. Y/N felt filled like never before, the sensation was overwhelming. Loki and Bucky kissed her neck as they fucked Y/N hard and fast. Y/N tightened around the cocks inside her and came again. The two men fucked her hard through orgasm. Just as Y/N was coming down from her climax, her fourth orgasm built up. Loki and Bucky thrust into Y/N in sync, filling her pussy and ass again and again. Bucky and Loki thrust their cocks into Y/N a few more times as they all three climaxed together. Loki and Bucky filled her pussy and ass with their hot cum. The three of them lay down on the bed. Bucky pressed against Y/N's back and Loki pulled her leg over his hip. Y/N was still filled with both cocks and felt even fuller with the cum inside him. Loki and Bucky started moving in her pussy and ass again. "Oh...God..." Y/N moaned hoarsely as the men fucked her again. She knew that after being fucked so many times by Bucky and Loki, she would only go limp, but it had definitely been worth it for Y/N. The two thrust their cocks into her hard and fast. Bucky and Loki committed to rubbing her clit together. Y/N kept squirting with each thrust from both cocks. Bucky and Loki thrust hard into her one last time, pushing themselves as deep as they could. Y/N stiffened and her vision went black as they both filled her with their hot cum for the second time. Loki pulled the blanket over the group and they fell asleep. Y/N fell asleep filled with both cocks inside her.

**Author's Note:**

> Request are open! Send your idea to me!


End file.
